


Megabed

by stonerbella (LilLesbianLauren)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: College, Drabble, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/stonerbella
Summary: Rosalie made them a bed
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Megabed

“Charlie said I was not to share a bed until I was AT LEAST 25.” Bella remarked, hands on her hips.

  
Rosalie snuck up behind her, her cool hands sliding through soft arms to rest on her warm waist.

  
“Well for one…” she murmured in Bella’s ear, “neither of us are going to reach 25. Also, technically it’s not one bed,” She placed a soft kiss on her neck. “It’s two. Alice says they call them ‘megabeds’ now?”

  
Bella, only half listening to the words coming from her girlfriend's mouth, stared at the monstrosity. In front of her were two standard dorm beds pushed together to form a bigger yet somehow still ridiculously small bed.

  
When Bella had agreed to go to college before her transformation she had never expected Rosalie to insist they spend a semester in the dorms. But after much insistence that this was “just as much for me as it is for you, Bella. I’ve never been to college with a hot girlfriend and I tend to take full advantage of it”, she had agreed.

  
One semester. And then they could move off campus or quit school all together. She had already offered up the next four years of her humanity to “start a family”. Though they had yet to cement what that sentiment would entail in its entirety.

  
“So a megabed, huh?” Bella repeated the word, still sounding foreing in her mouth.  
“Mhm..” Rosalie responded, proud of her handiwork.

  
“And the little clack in the middle of the two be-”

  
“That’s what the mattress topper is for. Gotta hand it to these college bros. They get incredibly crafty when it comes down to getting laid.”

  
Bella’s eyebrow shot up.

  
“So Charlie was right about this bed’s implications?”

  
Rosalie let out a soft, playful growl and wrapped her arms around Bella pushing them both backwards. Bella let out a giggle as they hit the bed. Uncharacteristically to most sans Bella, Rosalie laughed in unison.

  
“Oh no, Chief Swan. I hope I have made it VERY clear I have only the purest intentions regarding this megabed and your daughter.”

  
Bella furrowed her brows in response, deeping her voice in her best attempt at her father.

  
“Is that right, Ms. Hale?”

  
The vampire nodded seriously, trying to stifle her smile. “Absolutely right, Chief.”

Bella’s face relaxed out of the impression, biting her lip as she leaned in to her girlfriend.

“You sure about that?”

And then Bella kissed her, determined to make Rosalie eat her words- or the subject of those words anyway.


End file.
